


Ghost Relations

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), War Drums (1957)
Genre: Angry Native Ghost, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Multi, Pre-Het, Pre-Poly, Silly, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: The Halliwell sisters run into an angry Native ghost. The ghost flirts. Crack.





	Ghost Relations

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what's going on, check end notes. If you have a problem, don't sue me, I am broke and arguably non-compos mentis and also broke.

There he was: tall, imposing, long-haired and bronze skinned, loincloth-clad, bloodspattered, armed and semitranslucent. Every bit the angry Indian ghost Paige had foreseen, except more real.  
Except he wasn't trying to kill them. In fact, once he laid eyes on them, his manner shifted from stoic homicide to stoic appreciation.  
"These times are kind to my eyes and cruel to my heart. If I were alive I would try to steal and wed all three of you."  
Silence reigned for a while, then Prudence said:  
"I don't think that's legal. In any way or state, really."  
Paige gave him an apologetic wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Phoebe, Prudence and Piper Halliwell are three sisters who are witches and run into all sorts of magical mishaps. Phoebe has phophetic visions.  
Mangas is an Indian chief from the 1957 western War Drums who goes to war with the US and also marries a cute girl, he is played by Lex "Hottest Hottie Ever and Notorious Skirt Chaser" Barker. And also is based on a real guy, but yeah, we're not talking about him because that'd be weird.


End file.
